Red
by D a n c i n g with S t a r s
Summary: Richard of York gave battle in vain, seven drabbles for Teddy and Victoire


_A/ N – Hello, D a n c i n g with S t a r s here, This story is for Louise Foxhall's Skittled challenge on HPFC - anyways, I am not JKR nor am I making any profit out of this, so kick back, relax and enjoy(or don't it's up to you!")_

**Red**

**Red – **

Teddy walks through the dense foggy steam on platform 9 and ¾, looking all around him, past the scarlet of the Hogwarts express and around the other families, waving their children off. "Victoire" he yells, spotting her at last,

"Teddy?" she shouts back "I didn't know you were coming"

"Yeah" he replies "I didn't know myself, but I wasn't needed in the office today, so…" he trails of as she leaps up to hug him, "hey" he laughs, "what's that about?"

She smiles sadly up at him, "I'm going to miss you" she says quietly, "And it doesn't seem fair, you're off doing all your auror-y stuff, you're moving on, leaving me behind"

"Vic" he says quietly, putting a hand under her chin and lifting it gently so that she's looking up at him, "I'll never leave you, I promise" and then, Merlin only knows why, he kissed her.

**Orange –**

Victoire's different. For one thing she doesn't have Weasley's vibrant orangey hair, she's the only one, all the others do, from Dominique down to little Lily, but not Victoire. Victoire likes playing dragons (not ponies or princess's), talking seriously (not giggling and gossiping) and singing (rock songs – what else). She likes drawing and she's not scared of anything (Not spiders, not snakes, not even the nasty old ghoul in her grandparent's attic). Victoire's the different one. Always has been, always will, and you know what, it just makes him love her even more.

**Yellow – **

His daughter starts to yell, her voice wrenching through the silence of early morning. Teddy cracks one eye open, wiping the sleep out of his eyes with his sleeve. "I'll get her" he mutters to Victoire, lying next to him her long silvery hair spread out on the pillow.

She nods, smiling without opening her eyes, "thanks" she replies gently. He squeezes her hand in his before pulling himself, reluctantly out of bed

He stumbles into the next room, flicking the light on and going over to the small wooden crib in the window, a crack of golden yellow light filters through the curtain, illuminating her face, screwed up from crying.

"Hey Izzy-girl, what's up with you then?" he asks, carefully lifting her up and planting a small kiss on her cheek.

**Green – **

"it has been fifteen years since the battle of Hogwarts" Kingsley Shacklebolt was saying, in his deep calming voice, "fifteen years since we lost our friends, relatives and collegues, for some of us it was a personal loss, one that still hurts as if it was only yesterday." He pauses and Victoire can hear chocked sobs coming from the two whole lines reserved for the Weasley-Potter family, "Some people" Kingsley continued, "Think that this should be a day of celebration and that is partly true, because I know that these people, these fighters, buried all across the country would want to be remembered for their lives, not their deaths - that I think" he finished to tumultuous clapping "is how we can best honour there sacrifice"

A little while later, Victoire walked across the tall green grass, to the war memorial. She preferred to visit it alone, after the clammer of journalists, trying to get pictures of her family, especially her Uncle Harry, had died down. Quietly, she traced the outline of _Fred Weasley (1rst April 1979 – 2__nd__ May 1997)_

Suddenly she became aware of someone standing next to her, "Hey Vic" Teddy said sadly, his face was streaked with tears he had evidently been trying to wipe away, "Happy birthday" he sighed "You're a teenager now – that's big"

"Thanks Ted" she whispered

"S'ok Vic" he said attempting a smile, "that's what friends are for."

**Blue –**

"It was brilliant" Victoire exclaimed, she and Teddy were sitting on the beach outside shell cottage, just a little way from the grave of Dobby the house elf and she was telling him all about her recent trip to the amazon rainforest to study plants, "Professor Longbottom's recommendations really helped" she continues, "I don't think I would have got in without him."

They sat in silence for a few moments, watching the waves, blue-grey as the sky, crashing onto the beach, before Teddy says, "It sounds amazing, I really missed you though" he continues, slipping an arm around her back, "and It made me think, about, you know, what I want out of life."

"Huh?" Victoire asks, confused, "Are you breaking up with me, Teddy?"

"No Vic, I'm not" he answers, getting down on one knee, "I'm asking you to marry me".

**Indigo – **

He turns the key in the lock and smoothly slides open the door, it's late and the sky outsides a clear, but dark indigo dotted with millions of tiny, sparkly stars. Quietly he creeps into the sitting room, the fires crackling and he can hear snores coming from the couch. He peeks his head over the top and see's Victoire, six months pregnant, curled up with their eldest two daughters Isabella and Andromeda. Gently he lifts the girls up and carries them towards their bedrooms, "we were waiting for you" Isabella says, still half asleep

"Were you?" teddy replies lightly, "well I'm here now"

This seems to satisfy her, "Night Daddy" she murmurs, "Love you"

"Love you too" he agrees, pushing back her fringe and kissing her on the cheek, "see you in the morning."

**Violet – **

"You promised me" she says softly, "you promised me you'd never leave me, and now what have you gone and done" she sits down on a small bench in the graveyard, wondering what the hell she's supposed to do now, it's sort of comforting speaking to his grave, as if she can actually talk to him, "the kids are at James and Alice's" she smiles, "they miss you, you know, more than anything – I asked Izzy what she wanted for Christmas the other day and she told me she wanted you back." What am I supposed to tell her, she's bloody nine years old, Teddy, she still thinks that Santa Clause will give her anything she wants." She sighs tears leaking down her face, "I'll bring them here" she continues, "at new year, but until then, I guess that's all I have to say…" She lays down a small bouquet, Asters and Violets mixed together, "Love you Teddy" she whispers, before making her way back down the path, towards home, "forever and always".

_A/N – Drop a review before you go… pretty please._


End file.
